


Men of Influence 权势顶端

by jcrowquill, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrowquill/pseuds/jcrowquill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes兄弟二人中只有一人有玩更高级别的游戏的能力。那可不是Sherlock。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men of Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785973) by [jcrowquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrowquill/pseuds/jcrowquill). 



Mycroft看着 Anthea小心翼翼地在他的烤吐司上抹了薄薄一层橘子酱，然后低头继续去看笔记本电脑上的新闻，努力让自己看上去没有因为早餐的状况而心神不宁。天啊， 他简直要饿死了。如果他是个女孩的话，他对自己纤瘦、自我中心的弟弟的明显嫉妒就是能令人接受的了。他会有一群猫一样的小女朋友来告诉他Sherlock 是有什么地方不对头，男人们还是喜欢有曲线的女孩的。但男人们不会谈论这种事情，所以打破早上的沉默的就只有面包刀刮过酥脆金黄的吐司，和他手指敲在触摸 板上的声音。

“还 需要些什么吗？”Anthea问他。他留着她是为了提醒自己社会认为他想要什么，因为有些时候在他漠不关心的时候他会忘记男人应该被什么吸引。她挺漂亮 的，他经常会想，但这是和一朵花或是一盏玻璃灯一样的漂亮方式，而她看起来也没更聪明到哪去。不过他确实喜欢看着她，而他也总尽力用美好的事物环绕自己。

“不，不，我很好，谢谢你。”他迅速说，伸手去拿盘子。厨子到底还是要离婚了啊，他若有所思，虽然在他仔细想的时候并没法追溯自己的从瓷器到这结论的步骤。但他知道，就像如果Sherlock给了他二十个表面上看来不重要的细节来支持这瞬间的演绎一样的确定。

Sherlock 演绎，而Mycroft就是知道。这就是他们之间的关键区别，让一个人适合政府而另一人适合… 不管Sherlock做的算什么吧。犯罪调查需要正当理由和从A点到B点的清晰论证；而Mycroft，身处在他那奇特的自定地位中，很少有任何解释自己 的必要。

当他的手机响起的时候，他一眼没看就知道这不是他熟识的人。

**_Hello sexy。_ **

Mycroft 重重叹了一口气，转向笔记本输入了一串指令，启动了和他恶作剧那人手机上的前置摄像头。一张照片在他屏幕上跳出，纯白的天花板——旅馆——和一个男人的肩 膀与下巴从下至上的视角。他杂乱的胡茬说明了几种可能性，但没有一个完全决定性的以至于他的大脑直接抛弃了所有的。他按键重复了一遍刚才的指令，这次得到 了Jim Moriarty一张正面摆好姿势微笑的照片。

**_你可以直问的。_ **

这可能有点出人意料，但不是什么真需要苦恼的事情。他调出那支手机的GPS，把他摆在了自己脑内的地图上，然后回信：

**_我因为你和我弟弟那些事情对你并不高兴。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_为什么Holmes兄弟都要在短信后面签名？我知道是你，Mycroft。_ **

**_这样礼貌，像是在信后落款一样。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_这不是信，是短信。_ **

**_很明显。Mycroft Holmes_ **

他把手机放到一边，下定决心不会被拖去和世界唯一的咨询罪犯随意聊天。

他的手机响了起来，被他无视了。他不会开始做这种事情的，尤其在一个星期二的上午九点。星期二，他很早以前就发现了，需要极其小心地应付。发生在他身上的所有糟糕事情几乎都在星期二（有的时候拖到星期三也可以同样糟糕）。铃声在他手机进入留言箱时停了，然后又重新开始。

在Mycroft把手机调到静音，重新回去喝茶之前这一共发生了三次。烤吐司已经凉了，变得有些软，这绝对不是什么改善，但也不能阻止他吃掉这微薄的节食限定早餐。Anthea正以她那种空白的方式看着他无视自己静音振动的手机。

在五次铃响之后，终于有了一阵舒适但几乎要令人失望的沉默。但这没持续多久手机就震动起来提示他有留言。Mycroft看了它片刻，然后沉重地叹气把它放了出来。

“在 你学会更快的打字方式之前真的应该考虑放弃落款。随便吧，我没打算花个三千万磅把你引出来，但我觉得我们这种等级的天才应该互相称呼名字。在你这么冷冰冰 的时候这很困难！你不可能觉得我不会对你也有兴趣吧，Mycroft。确实，确实，你很懒…！但我敢打赌你比你弟弟要聪明，更乐意打破一些界限。没错，没 错！Sherlock完全不知道那些界限在哪，但你会在适合你的时候自愿跨过去。我觉得你到处跟着他的样子超可爱的，像生物学家给野生动物加标签一样用他 的手机。几乎像是肉食动物一样，真的。我喜欢。等下我再打给你。如果你接起来我会很开心的。”

“他相当擅长自言自语，是吧？”Mycroft自大地说，手撑着一边脸。

Anthea 笑了，不过这是那种并没完全理解笑话的空洞笑声。Mycroft有那么片刻觉得他可能会因此讨厌她，因为她会对不觉得好笑的事情笑来讨好他，但这感觉减弱 了，迅速被慈爱取代了，然后则是同情，接下来同样迅速地变成嫉妒；在你发现不了自己在这个世界上的位置时世界该多美好啊。

手机再次响起，这一次Mycroft接了。“喂？”

“时机正好，对吧？我知道你肯定刚听完留言，然后对你的助理说了句自大的评论。你和你的弟弟这点很像，都不能不去听留言，也不能不回复短信。”

他用鼻子叹了口气，“你是真的想要什么，还是只在聊天？”

“嗯，”Jim答道，笑意和疯狂就浮在他柔滑、悦耳的声音之下。“我会很乐意和你当面聊聊的。”

“我不感兴趣。”

“到现在你应该知道了，我不会接受‘不’作为答案的。”

“我 还以为你的游戏是和Sherlock玩的？”Mycroft问他，音调在句末微微上扬，让语调处于问句和责备的肯定句之间。他真心不感兴趣，不像 Sherlock，他只会自命不凡地装不感兴趣。Mycroft不会无聊，一点都不会，他也没有任何危险的瘾好。这是一成不变吗？他更情愿把这想成是常 规；他有需要做的事情，占据了他所有的时间，以及一个能让他觉得他的智商并没有被完全浪费的职位。

“一场游戏，的确是的，但我相信我聪明到足以同时玩不止一个游戏。你们两个没那么困难。我得承认，因为你们都在面向后方，拼凑出已经发生的事情。我能让无限多的事情发生，我亲爱、亲爱的朋友。”

Mycroft发现自己在咬牙，他温和流畅的元音和有音节序列的语调在每句话中间绊在了一起。他又叹了口气，“我确定，但我并不怎么感兴趣… 如果我抓住你的话，我不会放你走——”

“——我希望你不会！——”

“——就为了能再重头开始一遍，之后再抓住你一次。我完全没有觉得你很有趣，我也不会参与你任何荒唐的小谜题。”

Jim的呻吟声深沉却调皮，“哦天啊，Mycroft！你真够认真的！”

“你和我之间完全没有互动的理由，”Mycroft解释，“我不妨碍你的生计——”

“不， 你没有，没直接做。但这不是重点！”说到这里，他相当爽朗地笑了起来，就好象这完全是关于任何日常琐事的普通对话，像是有趣的电视节目或者办公室里发生的 古怪窘事。倒不是说他们两人中任何一人是在办公室里工作的，不完全是吧。“我对你有兴趣，作为一个相同水准的男人。Sherlock很可爱，当然了，他聪 明，肯定的。但他可没什么权位，不是个有巨大的基层组织的人。他没法玩在我们能玩的这个等级上，我的达令。”

这 并不在Holmes家长男意料之外，但确实让他顿了一下，感到了一阵奇特的温暖… 有什么常规之外的事情在他头脑深处要冒出来。他被夸奖，被摆在他更年轻，更英俊，更耀眼的弟弟之前并不寻常。当然了这不重要也绝没改变什么；他不是 Sherlock，也没打算踏入什么危险的状况，就只因为有人猛烈地撸了他的自尊心。“我不会玩的。”

“你会，”Moriarty用唱歌一样的语调告诉他，“你会玩的而且你会喜欢。或许这会让你从你舒舒服服的屁股上站起来，真的好好用用你那才华横溢的小脑瓜。”

他准备好了反驳，但并没有机会用到它，因为那坏蛋的话说完后就马上是尖锐的一声挂断的声音。温和而稍有些难以取悦的Mycroft突然被一阵不寻常的怒火击中了，肾上腺素从他背后深处生出像是挥舞的触手一样四处散发。

“那是谁？”Anthea问道，她漂亮的脑袋歪向一侧，看着他略微涨红的脸和皱起的眉头。

“一个我们眼下要先无视的问题。”

\---

结果Jim Moriarty是个很难被无视的棘手问题，尤其在Mycroft门口开始出现一些东西的时候。开始只是小东西——线头到各种纽扣，到手套，到里面塞着小型死鸟的一双手套。从那里又发展到了一只死猫，一件大衣，然后是一具年轻女人的尸体。

一个记者。Mycroft不动感情地看着蜷缩得好像只是在睡觉的尸体，这么想着。刚过三十，离过婚，没有孩子，弹吉他，有季节性过敏症，过敏药物被替换成了毒药。挺可悲的，真的，但没可悲到能足以让他感到任何强烈的感情。

“这 让我想起我们以前养过的一只猫，”几天之后Anthea略微忧虑地看着第二具尸体这样说。这次是一个年长的男人，有着修长强壮的手指，Mycroft瞬间 就能判定他生前是交响乐团的大提琴手。“他会在我们门口留下各种小鸟和老鼠和其它死尸当作礼物。我们并不怎么愿意接受，除了我妈，她会夸他为我们捕猎。我 们都觉得她疯了。”

第三人是个高挑瘦弱的男人，有着卷曲，深棕偏黑的头发。死因是脑后一击，但他当时已经昏迷了。活活击毙的。

警 察们觉得这整个事件都很可疑，但要把围绕着Mycroft Holmes的任何事件搞成公众话题都是绝对禁止的。Lestrade探长第一次做了正式的自我介绍，表示虽然他们通过Sherlock已经彼此认识了相 当一段时间了，但终于能把那个名字和脸对上还是挺好的。Mycroft对一脸胡茬的探长表示同意，看着他们带走尸体。

“你 想要我把你弟弟找来吗？”Lestrade问，扬起他灰白的眉毛。Mycroft好奇他怎么能长着那样一张娃娃脸却配着那么多白头发，但就在他好奇完之前 他的大脑就简单说出了“压力”的答案。他好奇有能好奇的闲暇会是怎样的，而不是被自己的大脑在他能说完一句话之前就给他补完了。但他同样迅速地意识到了这 会很有趣，但让人充满挫败感。至少清楚知道能让他有一种满足，就算这会让他些许缺乏动力。

他摇了摇头。“不，但谢谢你。”

一段时间之内都没再有尸体出现了。但下一周又有两个弦乐手被整齐地留在他门口。邻居们开始说闲话了。Mycroft并没有忽视掉其中的象征意义，也没觉得这威胁是完全空洞的。

直到一把非常昂贵的小提琴被留在他门口时他才回复了在这些奇特“礼物”出现的第一天就收到的短信。 ** _你准备好来玩了吗？_** 那短信问他。

**_是的。Mycroft Holmes_ **

\---

这就是为什么Mycroft Holmes在几年里第一次站在灿烂的晨光下，从他父亲死后的第一次，从他在事业中发现人生目标后，企图将自己从那智商太高所造成有点奇异的淡漠空白状态中拉出来以来的第一次。倒不是说他不喜欢，只是夜晚更适合他。室内更适合他。

他望过摄政公园的草坪，脑内记下在他视线范围之内至少有三样东西需要整修了，得让谁去做。Anthea带着一副可爱的名牌墨镜小步跟在他身边，眼神盯在手机上。像往常一样在发短信，但Mycroft相信能一心多用的重要性，所以他极少，该说几乎从未因此责备过她。

这就是他该来的地方，他从当天早上广播新闻里的密码中听到的，就在本地新闻和财经新闻之间那一条。挺了不起的，他想，在大众传播媒介中轻易插入一句。当然了他自己也能做到，但他的网络相当独特；大不列颠人的生活中他没法或多或少触碰到一些的区域非常少。

坐在公园长椅上的女孩并没在看书，他走近时想。她的头微微低下，偏长的刘海落下来遮住了眼睛。她的嘴唇微张，不是因为在无声地读书，而是因为下颚已经松弛了。她只是另一样美好，破损的物件，他像平常一样冷淡地想，随意坐在她身边，从她裙子的款式到随身物品更细节地观察她。

他拿出手机发短信， ** _教师，糖尿病突发而死，病因是她丈夫偷换了她胰岛素注射剂。Mycroft Holmes_**

短暂的停顿，然后Moriarty回复了， ** _她是谁？_**

Mycroft顿住了，看了看女人静止不动的尸体， ** _这重要吗？Mycroft Holmes_**

**_我觉得她肯定觉得重要。_ **

**_这需要调查一番。Mycroft Holmes_ **

调查正是他不想做的事，他也没有兴趣查明更多真相或者是费力去证实自己的的推断。这是别人的工作了，比如说苏格兰场或是Sherlock Holmes。

**_这只是个友好的游戏… 所以我会给你一点时间来搜查。但如果要这么做的话，我要你给我更多的——我想要知道你是怎么知道的以及动机是什么。_ **

**_好吧。Mycroft Holmes_ **

这之后他打电话给苏格兰场报告发现了死尸，然后在他弟弟的留言箱留言让他立刻赶来；他们反正也就在拐过弯的地方而已。

Sherlock对于“立刻”的含义完全取决于是谁要求的。对Mycroft相关的场合，就意味着“随便他什么时候有心情”。这一次，Sherlock的心情让他在大概11点左右，才带着他助手的室友一起出现。

Mycroft 对John Watson的印象很好，因为他让Sherlock某种意义上定时吃饭，还防止那个自大的讨厌鬼发展那种会让他回到戒毒所去的坏毛病。Sherlock太 过骄傲了，不会让他的情人——对，终于是他的情人了，Mycroft几周前推断——看到他处在智力低谷期，在他最黑暗的恶习造成的可质疑的极乐中。另 外，John看上去是罕见的现代绅士的好例子。并不是说John没有什么毛病——他显然也有自私、小气、阴暗、寡断的时候，像是任何其他人一样——但整体 来说他很努力控制自己的负面行为，并且鼓励Sherlock的改进。他的个性也很亲切，在Mycroft的坚持和Sherlock的任性之间能造成让人焕 然一新的缓冲。

此时此刻他对Sherlock的印象要差多了，他已经开始最低限度地打完招呼对Lestrade的职员们开始自鸣得意地嘲弄起来。他浅色的眼睛落在Mycroft身上，简略地问，“所以那是你发现的？”

“她，Sherlock，她。那是，我是说她是一个人。”John疲倦地训斥他。他确实很努力，Mycroft很欣赏这点。

但Sherlock还是继续了下去，“这很奇怪，是什么让你白天出门的？”他的视线热切，有些尖锐，眉毛以Holmes家特有的轻蔑方式扬起。

Mycroft抿紧嘴唇笑了，“我总能让人充满了惊讶。”

他 的弟弟哼了一声，转回尸体身上，然后在其周围整齐地走了几步，从每个角落打量着它。“她被带到这里来的时候就已经死差不多了。有人在她出家门之前给她穿上 了衣服，但那时她已经相当疲软了… 但还没僵硬。发现这是怎么彼此矛盾了吗？没有脉搏。是的。或许应该调查一下她的家人…”

年长的Holmes对自己点了点头。对，她的衣服不太对头，是吧？她的鞋穿反了，所有衣服看上去都有些歪，但她身体的姿势足够自然，所以她多半是就这样坐下而不是被死后摆出来的。

Sherlock 做出一种让鼻梁挤在一起，嘴巴扭曲的表情。这表情看上去并不美观，Mycroft不得不向一直以来那样，压下自己想告诉他如果他做鬼脸的话脸就会变成那样 的幼稚冲动。但是此时此刻他需要他弟弟的专长，如果看上去就好像在吮柠檬能有帮助的话，那就那样吧。终于，才华横溢的咨询侦探说，“她死亡之前就陷入了糖 尿病引起的昏迷。看看她手脚的颜色，还有她胳膊上那几个新的针孔。”

“你确定不是毒品吗？”Lestrade问他。

“确定。她每个指尖上都有一点点茧子，还有其他的痕迹，是她测自己血糖的地方。”Sherlock说，伸手抓住死去女尸的手把它转过来，对探长指出了上面的痕迹。Anderson，一个阴沉沉的法医，敷衍了事地抱怨着破坏现场什么的，但没人注意他的样子。

“那为什么她没去医院？”John问，仔细观察着她，“她应该能发现自己低血糖症发作… 病人们很少不会自己注意到那种征兆的。”

“这里有个很新的针孔，很有可能她以为自己已经充分处理了这个问题… 然后等她不省人事之后，没有人照顾她。疏忽构成的谋杀…”Sherlock陷入了沉思，坐在了她旁边，完全没有礼貌地掀起她裙子下摆给他们看其它胰岛素注射的历史。

John 迅速把她的裙子重新抚平，然后在自己腿上蹭了蹭手，似乎要挡住指尖的寒意。他见过很多死尸，Mycroft看着他想，但他依然没有对碰触它们这件事变麻 木。这很奇特，但他猜自己也无法完全理解。这个女人才死了不到半天，除了一些不自然的尸僵和有一点苍白，四肢发青以外… 她也只是个女人而已。

Lestrade做了些笔记，“所以说，我们会调查一下她的家人。你想跟来吗？”

“她叫什么名字？”Mycroft温和地问，双手插入了口袋。

他更高挑的弟弟四处看了一下，然后摇了摇头，“我们会查明的。”

“那么… 请告诉我。”Mycroft若无其事地说。

听 到这句话后Sherlock抬起下巴，所有的注意力都集中在了他身上。他睁大眼睛看了他片刻，以一种大概是故意意味深长的方式，但Mycroft欢乐地无 视了他。Sherlock发出了不耐烦的声音，“你感兴趣的程度很不平常，Mycroft… 而我很怀疑这事能关联到国家安全。”

Mycroft以他那种略微勉强，轻蔑却礼貌的方式微笑，“作为发现者我被她的故事略微吸引了。等你查明的时候请告知我，Sherlock。”

作为答复他得到的表情是不信任、怀疑、和奇特的关心的混合体。但也只有一瞬间，然后就迅速变成了傲慢和自我中心。Sherlock Holmes笑了一下，摇摇头，“如果我记得的话。”

\---

事 实上是John给的Mycroft那些案子资料，因为Sherlock在故意无视他的电话和短信。那名女性，Elaine Matthis，生前是名教师，当天早上并没有请假，但也没去上班。她是1型糖尿病患者，通过自我测验和注射来控制血糖水平。这些都没让Mycroft吃 惊。

Matthis 先生是个薪水很不错的律师，最近正和一个情人之间认真起来，但和他现任妻子之间并没有任何婚前协议，这也没让Mycroft吃惊。更意料之中的就是他们找 到了好几剂被偷换成生理盐水的胰岛素。Matthis先生在面对Sherlock甩在他面前的完美时间线时承认，他让自己的妻子以为自己正确地处理了病 情，然后任由她陷入昏迷之中，给她穿好衣服，把她独自留在了公园里。

这样写出来的内容和他自己推断出来的一模一样。但这些是细节，证据。他坐在沙发上把干净利落的简略作为短信发给了Moriarty，然后继续看自己那本现代电子学的物理书。

**_非常好，看上去你确实是正确的。_ **

**_当然。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_真可惜你还得去让Sherlock解释你自己的大脑是怎么运作的。_ **

Mycroft沉下脸把手机放到了一边，强迫自己重新去看书页上的内容。手机没有再次响起，但他能感到那条没回复的短信在他脑内一直振动着，好像他一直在被那蠢坏蛋头头骚扰一样的感觉。

终于，他重新一把抄起手机回复 ** _我不需要让他做任何事情。我只是没有满城乱跑的时间。Mycroft Holmes。_**

**_懒。_ **

**_忙。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_你真荒谬。下一次，你得自己完成一切，没有帮助。_ **

**_必须有下一次吗？Mycroft Holmes_ **

他 知道答案会是什么，虽然他本来会需要深思一下动机是什么，可它马上就变得明显了起来。无聊。他能理解无聊。是无聊让他弟弟置身于不健康的瘾好中，来逃脱脑 细胞太多却没有足够地方来消耗的问题。他自己并不会无聊；他已经超越了无聊，多年以前就在这点上赢过了他弟弟。他淡漠，也就是说无聊加上放弃，以干巴巴的 强烈气场表现出来。他对几乎一切事情和他遇到的所有人来说都太聪明了。他能理解无聊，也知道James Moriarty还没年长到足以跨过淡漠的门槛。

这 荒唐的短信通话和不寻常又调情般的死体礼物让Mycroft感到了类似于喜爱的感情。这不管怎么说都不是喜爱，也不是憎恨。这是更复杂的一种叫做兴趣的感 情。他对James Moriarty感兴趣了，还有他能展示的景象，他们能给彼此制造的谜题，就像是一个由创造和毁灭构成的自给自足循环。

他 觉得稍微有一丁点忙碌了，这让他觉得比之前很长一段时间都更有活力，整个人更像是活着，呼吸的人了。他好奇，然后马上就知道了，这就是为什么 Sherlock对Jim之前的谜题的评论是“美妙”而不是“恶心”，以及为什么他弟弟几乎吃下了一枚毒药胶囊来证明自己的智力。这不是奉承，他比这聪明 多了。他们都比这要聪明。这是和一个可能真的是平等的人对抗的魅力。

Jim 是对的，确实。Sherlock能玩的游戏等级是受限制的，因为他有限的财力和根本不存在的基层组织。与此相反，Mycroft能看到Jim的旅馆房间， 在他不想被找到的时候找到他，在他身周张开一张他无法逃脱的网。将军，他的头脑做出了定论，虽然他不知道他是怎么抵达这一步的，但这突然的清晰的想法稍稍 触动了他。

**_当然。我已经布置好了。_ **

**_我并不开心。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_这你可不知道。Xxxxx_ **

**_那些x是什么？Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_吻啊，Mycroft。你以前肯定见过的吧？_ **

**_是的，但在这种情况下我没觉得会看到。Mycroft Holmes_ **

Mycroft自己哼了一声，企图重新沉进书里。他确实很享受贪婪的迅速阅读，用只会让他变得更好更聪明的知识填满自己的脑子。这并没有什么实际的目的，就好像享用高档的巧克力并没有什么实际的目的一样，但这会让世界看上去更动人。愉悦。

**_和我共进晚餐吧。_ **

**_不。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_为什么不？_ **

**_我对晚餐没有兴趣。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_这你可就是在撒谎了；我知道你对晚餐有兴趣，你只是对和我共进晚餐没兴趣。你就是个吃货。_ **

Mycroft咬紧了牙关。 ** _嘲笑我的身材不会让我对你有好感的。Mycroft Holmes_**

**_我没有嘲笑你！我受伤了，Mycroft！你只是个能理解浓缩蘸汁[demi-glacé]含义的人，一个懂得好酒的价值的人！_ **

Mycroft把手机放下，努力无视它。但正像Moriarty上次指出的一样，他和Sherlock都无法让别人说出最后一句话。他抓起手机写： ** _不感兴趣。Mycroft Holmes_**

**_能不能别给每一条短信加落款了啊？都有点傻乎乎的了。_ **

**_不。Mycroft Holmes_ **

这一次他把手机放到一边，迫使自己重新开始看书。片刻紧张的沉默后他收到了一张照片。他看了片刻，然后回复 ** _别侮辱我。Mycroft Holmes_**

**_什么？_ **

**_如果这就是你的第二个挑战，那很愚蠢… 你布置了去年美国股市的跌停，而现在你正在打算在伦敦证券交易所里制造类似的跌价甩卖，好让你自己的股份升值。Mycroft Holmes。_ **

**_哦？_ **

_**是的。我认出了那源码，当然了。发这种东西给我相当不细腻。我已经知道你所有重要的股份了，Jim。**_ 这简单得不可思议。 _ **Mycroft Holmes**_

很长一段停顿，然后Jim Moriarty单纯地回了句， ** _啊，说得好。_**

Mycroft孩子气地对自己笑了，然后把手机放到一边。那条短信并不需要回复；胜利就已经足以。


	2. Chapter 2

一周之后Mycroft收到了一条奇特的短信，而且并不是来自他敌手的罪犯的。是从他弟弟那里来的一条短小古怪的短信。

**_你有什么麻烦了吗？SH_ **

他 感到对那瘦高的天之骄子的猛一阵不常见的好感，他的竞争的对象，必须爬到高位的原因，他自卑十分之九的来源，在这蓝绿色的星球上唯一一个能为他解释他自己 思维的人，因此也是他唯一爱的人。Sherlock终于把他毛茸茸的脑袋从自己营养不良的屁股里扯了出来，来关心他是否还好了。

他 也在想自己是否还好，或者真是有麻烦了。在Jim之前两个谜题里面他巧妙地利用了自己弟弟的帮助（一起谋杀，一起绑架）。他轻易就提出了答案，但他几乎超 自然的理解力的理由却从未立刻出现过。他同样也没有去搜查的时间或意愿。这不是他的方式；毕竟他有一批手下，因为他不是工作的料。所有人都知道的。

但他知道Jim会让他在第五个，也是最后一个任务里完全无法借助外界力量。

他回复， _ **没有，但是多谢关心。Mycroft Holmes**_

_**那是我有什么麻烦了吗？SH** _

他的观察力如此让人无法忍受真是太该死了。 ** _他回了句别太戏剧化了。Mycroft Holmes_**

_**这和Moriarty有关，对吧？SH** _

_**不。Mycroft Holmes** _

_**天啊Mycroft，你真的不打算告诉我？SH** _

他把手机塞进口袋里，无视了接下来短信的振动，Sherlock很规律地十分钟发一条，内容越来越充满敌意。终于大概在三点左右，短信停了下来。Mycroft对自己叹了口气，焦躁地在电脑上玩着纸牌。枯燥，浪费时间，懒，他告诫自己，但并没有停下来。

**_嗨。_** Jim发来了今天第一条短信。 ** _你怎么样？_**

**_很好。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_很好而且言简意赅？_ **

**_只是很好。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_我喜欢你穿着这套西服的样子。_ **

Mycroft 顿了一下，环顾四周，然后走到桌前打开电脑。他巡视了一遍日常的警卫系统，然后打开了他无数监视程序其中之一，开始扫查临近周边任何向外传输讯号的窃听器 或摄像头。他沉重地叹了口气，在桌子上方找到一个针孔摄像头。他抬头看了一眼那边，抬手打了个招呼，然后开始了一系列的指令，来找出他的敌手现在身处何 方。

**_你也好。你可真赞~_ **

他的电脑愉快地叮了一声，提醒Holmes家长男它已经找到了短信的来源，并标在了地图上。Mycroft切入了监视网络，从一个瞄准他旅馆房间窗户的交通摄像头里调出Jim Moriarty的画面。

**_你不打算说谢谢你或是礼貌地也夸我一句吗？Mycroft？我还以为Holmes兄弟的家教比这要好呢。_ **

Mycroft 看着Jim把手机放下，系上他剪裁合体的礼服衬衫领子上的扣子。那咨询罪犯任性地冲一个穿着紧身黑西装的高大健壮金发男人挥了挥手。Mycroft认出了 那是Sebastian Moran，世界上最好的狙击手之一。Moran系上了他衬衫的袖扣，微笑着说了什么，让Moriarty大笑，打了他一下，然后伸出另一只手给他系。 Mycroft好奇地看着他们，考虑着这种意料之外的亲密度。他转头看了一眼Anthea，她可以被考虑成和Sebastian Moran有着类似的角色，然后想了一下她为他系衬衫扣子会是什么样。他感到了一阵嫉妒的钝痛。

Anthea漂亮的脑袋歪向一侧，意味深长地打量着她的上司，“那是Moriarty吗？”

“是的。”他一边说一边打短信， ** _为什么你都有Moran先生了还需要我夸你？_**

“一切都还好吗？”他的助手问他，带着一种疏远的关心皱起眉头，“需要什么吗？”

“不…”Mycroft若有所思地回答，等着短信的回信。

**_Aww，没有嫉妒的必要。拿薪水的雇员的夸奖可比不上敌手不情不愿的爱慕。_ **

“不， 不需要什么，还是不，并不是一切都好？”Anthea追问。很明显她在担心并在企图照顾他，虽然要照顾他总是很困难的，因为他同时是个需求过大却极度独立 的人。在普通的情况下他可能会几乎因为似乎得到了她完整的注意力而感动起来，但这一次他几乎没注意到，因为他的注意力全集中在了Jim和他的狙击手身上。 Sebastian的手轻轻地落在他肩膀上，手指抚摸的动作此时此刻看上去很温柔，但却是一副经常变激昂暴力的样子。当他发现他们同时也是情人的时候，嫉 妒这种新情绪的强度突然增加了。

**_我不会给你这种东西的。_** Mycroft暴躁地写，手指不耐烦地戳着那些字母。 ** _Mycroft Holmes_**

在他的屏幕上，Jim舒舒服服地大笑了起来。Mycroft的肩膀僵直了。

**_你知道吗，如果你想看着我的话，我们大可以上Skype。_ **

**_我没时间做这种事情。Mycroft Holmes_ **

Mycroft切断了Moriarty装在他办公室内那个摄像头的讯号。真无聊。为什么他没早点这么做？他大脑提出的理由完全说不通，所以他在它真的驻定之前就抛弃了它。

**_为什么不？你还有什么得做的事？_ **

**_工作。Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_真是有动力啊。我就喜欢你这点。_ **

Mycroft咬紧牙关，能感到自己脸都涨红了。他因为Jim居然能让他这样生气而很吃惊；很多次他发现自己对Jim的回复后面居然是带有情绪的。他迫使自己深呼吸了一口，把怒火压回肚子里去。等他回复的时候已经能感到自己的冷静稳固地回来了。 ** _你人在伦敦，所以我猜你在这里是为了面对面给出你最后的挑战？Mycroft Holmes_**

**_是的，亲爱的，确实没错。九点钟来见我好吗？_ **

**_当然。哪里？Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_哦，你会找到我的。回头见，Mycroft。_ **

\---  


快到九点的时候 Mycroft到了废弃的Fulham发电所门口。Anthea已经和车子一起离开去候令了。他抬头看着那部分被拆除，部分在修理的建筑时，能感到体内一 阵微微的颤抖。这很刺激，他不得不承认，独自一人在黄昏和夜晚的节奏开始奏起直到黎明前中间的这段时间里，来到这种地方。远处的灯光在拼成大窗户的很多小 块玻璃上反射闪烁着，不少小玻璃被换过了，但有不少依然是碎的。他有一种游走在时空之外的感觉，就好象他是薛定谔的猫，正处于无法判断是活着还是死亡的情 况，让他同时亦生亦死。他能感到奇特的压抑，更奇特的热切，总体来讲肾上腺素奔腾的很不舒服。

他 曾经享受过高压的情况吗？他无法做出恰当的判断；他曾经多次处在别人觉得很紧张的环境中，但这是他自从童年以来，第一次亲身投入了他解开的任何谜题之中。 军事机密，核能危机，甚至别人秘密的脑内运作都从未能让他投入或是在意。但这最后的挑战有好几点都激起了他的兴趣，让他的心跳加速，太阳穴和小腹深处都能 感到咚咚跳动。

他 推开很方便的没锁的门后看到的景象一点都没让他吃惊，几乎完全是他意料之中的情形。惨白的应急照明灯照亮了巨大的仓库区，描绘出不少盖满尘土的东西，一行 一行的箱子和器具的剪影。Mycroft静静地站着，让眼睛习惯这光线。他体内有深藏的一小部分因为这种衰落都市的景象和冰凉沉默的静谧而感到很愉快。

那些静止的形状中其中一个从黑影中脱离了出来，“你好啊，Mycroft。”

“James Moriarty？”

“叫我Jim就好，”他欢快地说，用他智能手机上的一个应用把灯光调亮。“哎呀，你看上去真棒。是为了我特地打扮的吗？”

他的语调简直像唱歌一样，和他们电话对话里的声音有着同样翻滚的高低音和音量变调方式。这同时很迷人、刺耳又让人烦躁；因为他们太经常短信，Mycroft几乎都要忘记这个咨询罪犯的声音是什么样的了。

Jim以一种稍微有点重心偏离的雕塑般[contraposto]姿 态站着，把手机放回了石榴红色的西装口袋里。他的领子很硬，熨烫的很整齐，脆硬雪白的袖口从他剪裁良好的外套袖子中伸出的长度刚刚好。从这个距离很难从版 型就看出是哪家的衣服，但Mycroft注意到了稍微垫过的肩膀和轻微束腰的设计，可以判定为Anderson & Sheppard Bespoke家的西服。它在一些地方紧贴Jim身体的弧度，另一些地方创造出了稍微更美好的。Mycroft继续开始评定他的领带和手制牛津鞋，清楚地 知道他在延迟不可避免地看向他的脸的那一刻。那样的话似乎就太私人了。

他做出无聊的样子叹了口气，“不，我没有…我能看看你给我的下一个任务吗？我想找回Sherlock回家去了。”

Jim兴高采烈地笑了，“Sherlock？”

“我知道他在你手里。”他说，更多是对自己而不是对他的敌手点了点头。

“我本还希望把这留到压轴呢，”他顿了一下自己咯咯笑了起来，“至少再等一会儿…

不过是的，我亲爱的，他就在这里，等着看自己的大哥哥解决一起谋杀案呢。”

突如其来的焦虑让Mycroft吃了一惊，他并不习惯因为心理活动而造成的生理反应。他的表情却依然未动。“那么，让我们快点开始结束吧，Moriarty先生。”

在 Jim走近他的时候，Mycroft终于直视了那罪犯深棕色的双眼。它们的颜色深到甚至很难区分瞳孔和虹膜；整体效果就好像注视着无底洞一样，或者是布料 上的烟头烫痕，你无法确定那是灼黑了还是完全被烧穿了。这几乎有着催眠效果，尤其是和Moriarty精致的五官和灵活的嘴唇组合在一起。

Jim 自发笑了起来，“和你的弟弟分享一个敌人的感觉如何，Mycroft？”他在“敌人”这个词上用的语调淫荡到音调本身就几乎把“敌人”替换成了“情人”。 他在离另一人还有约一米远的地方停了下来，刚好在无法触碰的距离。他并没等待答复，直接抬起偏小的手示意Holmes家长男跟他穿过货物砌成的蜿蜒通道。

他们经过一排排箱子，有些Mycroft能轻易认出是旧电力设备，而另一些同样明显地是武器和弹药。Fulham发电所曾经是个繁荣的电站，但自从七十年代退役以来，它就被当成仓库使用了。显然Jim也将其当成了仓库，因为有些角落明显看上去更像是小规模的兵工厂。

Jim在迷宫中心停下脚步，重新把手插回大衣口袋里。地板上有个男人正在僵硬的尸体，身周有一滩凝固的血迹。

Mycroft抿紧嘴唇看着他，像是植物吸收阳光一样吸入了所有细节。他脑内迅速生成了一段镜像，像是快放的录像，这个男人跑过集装架和箱子的迷宫，魂不附体地四处张望，直到一发子弹完美地射中他头部让他倒下。他回头看向Moriarty，“只有他？”

“随时可以开始哦。”Jim亲切地笑着说，语调出人意外的平滑并正常。

“他被你的狙击手，Sebastian Moran，一枪打中头部，原因是生意上差强人意的行为。他死去已有大约四小时了。”

Jim笑得更灿烂了，“很好，Mycroft。但你还得再深入点。”

Mycroft叹了口气，头歪向一边，自己也将手插入口袋里。“你想知道什么？”

“哦，你明白的。你是怎么推算的，他是谁——不好意思，他生前是谁——还有为什么Moran杀了他。”

Mycroft皱眉，“这些你都已经全知道了，所以为什么要我告诉你？”

“你做不到吗？”Jim Moriarty问他，扬起他形状姣好的左侧眉毛。

“当然不是。”Mycroft愤慨地答。但话音刚落他就猛然被一阵怀疑击中了，几乎要让他的手都颤抖起来。

“那，来玩刺激点，把筹码加大吧。让你的心跳起来，血流起来，等等这类的。”他从口袋里抽出手机，有节奏地轻快打出一段短信，简直就像他正在脑内唱歌一样。“一会就好。继续啊，你乐意的话现在就可以开始思考了。我不介意让你偷跑。”

健壮的金发枪手从一排木制板条箱后面绕了出来，推着一辆手推车。车上摆着一张金属的折叠椅，而上面绑着Sherlock。他的嘴不出所料地被塞住了。Mycroft马上就明白了这是为了保护那些罪犯的神志健全，而不是因为他们觉得Sherlock可能能成功呼唤到救援。

Mycroft 看着他弟弟浅色的眼睛，迅速判断出他只是被下了轻微的镇定剂，并没有被伤害。Sherlock看起来疲累，无聊，而且很烦躁。Mycroft能看出是暂时 不能说话，而不是受到伤害的恐惧让他年轻的弟弟如此不安的。他注意到了他被绑在椅子上的奇特姿势，两边脚踝被分别绑在一条椅腿上，两边手腕则分别绑在椅座 和椅背连接的金属管上。然后他感到自己的脉搏加快了速度。

“你没有杀死他的打算。”Mycroft说。

“不…”Moriarty大笑，“暂时不会，直到我找出什么特别壮观的方式来杀他。他绝对值得一种有趣的死亡，最好还是在我让他信誉全无之后。”

“那我是否可以假设有其它对我的威胁是和他相关的？”

他又笑了，这一次音调更加高昂一点，也更加疯狂了一点。“对，当然了。Moran，拜托了？”

Moran 小心翼翼地割断了把Sherlock左手绑在椅子上的绳子。他的指尖稍微有点发青，绳子在他纤细苍白的手腕上留下了鲜红的凹陷和轻微的擦伤。 Sherlock看着自己的绑匪，在Mora抓起他的手，把刀刃按在他食指和中指和掌心内侧之间的关节上时，呼吸明显加快了速度。

Sherlock的视线移到Mycroft身上的时候却是出人意料的平静。Mycroft几乎会说那是信任的眼神。Moriarty微笑，显然因为事态的发展而相当自满。“那… 我给你五分钟，Mycroft。告诉我我想知道的。证明给我看你是个有价值的对手。”

Mycroft 把视线从Moriarty身上移开，盯住了面前的尸体。大体来说所有答案都在他头脑最前部，但从证据走到判断之间的路是完全的空白。这个人是被Moran 用美国制造的小口径狙击步枪所击中的。他能听见枪声在宽广空间中的回响。Moran身处于堆得很高的一排货箱顶端，死去的男人在奔跑。但为什么？他是怎么 知道的？

“一分钟过去了，居然一句话也没有？”Moriarty若有所思地说，声音有点嘲弄的意思。“Moran，放开Sherlock的嘴。Sherlock，鼓励鼓励他，但别说出什么真相。来嘛孩子们，我想看到你们思考的方式。”

Sherlock 明显因为可以说话了而松了一口气。他活动了一下下颚，然后说，“好吧，Mycroft。只要把你脑内的活动说出来就行了。只要观察，用心观察就行。把它说 出来。你能看见什么？”他的声音有一点嘶哑，语调听起来好像他正在努力保持耐心鼓励一样。他彻底失败了，当然，但Mycroft了解他到足以知道他试过 了。

Mycroft看了他一眼，看着Moran重新抓起Sherlock的手，巧妙地把刀刃重新按在他皮肤上。Sherlock回头看着，然后舔了舔嘴唇。他的脸色稍微苍白了一点。

“啊… ”Mycroft开口，“他是面冲下的，弹口就在他耳朵上方。子弹会完全穿过他的大脑，所以只有一发子弹。”

“好的… 所以这意味着枪手在哪？”就是这个，那一丝甜得发腻，小心翼翼控制好的居高临下态度。

Mycroft看着那具尸体沉思，然后指向一片堆得很高的箱子。Sherlock赞同地点了点头。“对，这很好。继续…

这不难。我也没说这个很难，这比你把它搞得简单多了。你怎么知道他在哪里的？动动脑子！”

Mycroft皱眉看着尸体，然后重新抬头看他确定Moran当时所在的位置。“角度。”

Sherlock看了一眼Moriarty，后者鼓励地点着头。Jim笑了，“看吧，这不错嘛。你怎么知道是Moran的？”

他 的头脑再次一片空白。他看着Moran，然后是Moriarty，然后是死尸。Sherlock呻吟了起来，“快点啊，你这个懒的要命的混蛋… 你知道的！那是——”Moran把刀刃按在了他皮肤上，并没足以割破皮肤，但足以惊到他。Sherlock抿紧了自己丰满的嘴唇。

Mycroft看着Moran，然后是地上的男人，然后说，“因为Moran是世界上最好的狙击手之一，所以你为什么会去雇用别人？子弹口径较小，所以…”他的逻辑动摇了片刻，然后他继续说，“这符合Moran因为自己个人背景会偏好的步枪种类…”

“很好，很好！”Jim说，几乎快乐地扭动了起来，“现在，为什么我要让他死？”

“因为你想要我有具尸体可以谈论？”Mycroft略微闹情绪地说。

“别浪费时间了！”Sherlock不耐烦地打断，“我的手指头！Mycroft！”

Moriarty发出啧啧声，扫了一眼Sherlock，“他确实有道理，Mycroft，你已经用掉三分钟了。我们可不能浪费时间了，对吧？”

Sherlock再次插入，“Mycroft，你已经看到了他的一切，他是做什么——啊…”他抽了一口气，因为Moran重新把刀按在了他手上，这次把那做工精细的刀刃压到刚刚好让他流了点血。

Mycroft闭上眼睛搜索起脑子深处的东西，“他显然给你带来了不便… 他… 试图从你这里偷东西。”他睁开眼睛，看着尸体的手，继续说，“因为他不知道你是谁或是什么。”

他能在自己的思绪中看到这些，那个男人拿了什么东西试图逃跑。那东西会在他的手里或是口袋里，会是件小东西。像是一把钥匙，或是一张磁卡。

“他拿走了什么？”

“我…”Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇，“我不知道… 一把钥匙，一张磁卡…”

“可能吧，是哪一个？”

“看 在老天爷的份上啊，Mycroft，他大概还——”到此时Moran已经失去了对Sherlock那些过度热切，不顾一切但还是听起来像个任性孩子在插嘴 的一切耐心，直接砸向了他后脑，把Holmes家次男打晕了。Mycroft从牙缝里猛抽一口气，对那正自己笑了起来的金发狙击手猛然感到一阵尖锐的恨 意。Moriarty看起来也很愉快，虽然那小个子男人的表情很难让人读懂。

Mycroft 没法推断出他拿走了什么，除了那东西很小以外。他没有其他人可以替他跑腿，而时间已经不多了。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后亲自在尸体旁边蹲下。冰凉的血液在他皮鞋 的鞋跟下咕叽作响，他倾下身子迟疑地把手伸入了死人的口袋里。里面什么都没有。但是在他手中，夹在他冰冷的手指间，有一张硬邦邦的塑料卡。Mycroft 小心翼翼地把它抽出来，“一张磁卡…”

“开什么的？”

Mycroft在男人的外套上擦干净了卡片，然后说，“从这以南的一座电力设施。”

“很好，好极了。现在到最后一个问题了，你只剩下一分钟，”Moriarty说，瞥了一眼不省人事的咨询侦探，然后重新看向尸体，“他是谁？”

Mycroft眨了眨眼，“我他妈的怎么可能知道这个？”

Moriarty笑了起来，“来嘛，这没那么难。你真的喜欢让所有人就那么… 给你一切事情的答案？想想看，能自己亲自发现他拿了一张磁卡不是挺不错的吗？”

Mycroft 有些慌乱地环顾四周，知道答案肯定就在什么地方，就在视线范围之内。肯定就在这里的。他迅速看了一眼Sherlock，就好像想在他静止的脸上找到一些帮 助或是内情。他得把习惯丢到一边开始思考，而不是依赖他的头脑下意识为他做出的判断。他紧盯着尸体，他柔软却立起的板寸，从太阳穴稍微向后梳去。军人。他 说了出来，“军人。”

“更多！Mycroft！”

“我做不到！”Mycroft愤怒地嘶声说。

“那，反正Sherlock也只用那几根手指拉小提琴而已… 他不会太想念它们的…”

他 想狂怒地像只野兽一样对他怒吼，或是把他丢到某一堆箱子上折断他的腰。他想杀了他，他想征服他。他想用Moran自己的枪打他，或是用他从那男人死去的手 指间抽出的门卡割断那愚笨的金发男人的喉咙。Mycroft突然屏住了呼吸，意识到了自己忘记的是什么。实实在在的，物质的世界。他探进那男人另一个口袋 里，抽出了一张政府发放的ID卡。有照片的ID卡。他胜利地举起了它。

Moriarty咯咯笑了起来，“哦，棒极了。真不错啊，Mycroft… 感觉很赞吧？”

Moran放开了Sherlock的手，看上去有些失望，然后说，“那，差不多就这样了。我去把车开过来，Jim。”然后Sherlock突然就被留在了那里，无人看管，一只手从绳子里松开。他的嘴微微张开，头歪在一边。

Mycroft站起来迅速移到弟弟身边。Jim留在原地没动，这让他比平时允许自己的都更接近二人了。那罪犯以他那种奇特的方式微笑着看着Mycroft笨拙地松开Sherlock另一边手腕，然后检查他另一只手上那条浅伤。

“这 真的相当不错，”Jim以一种轻柔危险的声音祝贺他。他跪在Mycroft身边，深色的眼睛看上去甚至更黑而更不像人类了，“你现在感觉很好，对吧？多年 以来第一次这么有成就感，这么感兴趣。哎呀，Mycroft，你做到了一般别人会依赖你年轻，更优秀的弟弟去做的事情…！”

Mycroft 能从脊椎里感到电击一般的刺痛感。他是对的。在他对Sherlock安全了的安心之下，还有一阵深深的自豪和有力感。他觉得有能力。Sherlock总是 说他的推断，甚至是他的智商，是完全没用的，因为他没法用它们来创造出什么结果。他没有任何吸引人的地方，Mycroft Holmes，兄弟俩中更聪明却更懒的那个，负责任但却不知怎的比他冷淡瘾君子的弟弟更孤独的那个。他自己找到了最后一个问题的答案。

他 看向Jim，对他感到了一阵阴暗，完全不受欢迎的感激。这让他以一种很不舒服的方式温暖了起来，而他们之间极近的距离让他注意到了那男人外貌上每一个可以 分析的细节。他下巴和上唇上微微的胡茬，他脖子上，就在领口上方的瘀青，那个位置要说是打架造成的也太亲密了一些。他舔了舔嘴唇，声音平稳地静静说道， “等你出去以后… 你会发现或许你也没你自认的那么不可预测，或许我也没有你之前说过的那么无法预测未来。”

Moriarty表情丰富的嘴唇弯了起来，他的眼神问“哦，真的？”虽然那一瞬间他们之间完美的沉默并没有被打破。

“我也有同伴，Moriarty先生。等你到车里之后，你会发现Moran不省人事。被他以钥匙打火的时候触动的瓦斯麻醉了。在他左手的前两根手指上，你会看到一条红丝带。”

Jim的表情并不是惊讶，是好奇。他靠得近了一些，依然保持微笑。

“他也只用它们来扶稳枪管而已，我说的对吗？”Mycroft的微笑抿得很紧，并且占了上风。

“这很…”Jim大笑，声音低沉而且是意料之外的色情，“火辣。”

他靠过来稳稳地吻住了Mycroft，手臂缠上了更健壮的男人腰间，把他拉得紧紧靠在自己身上。Mycroft发出了一声抗议，在Jim熟练地把舌头探进他嘴里时惊讶地抬起了手。

这 个吻的结束和开始同样突然，Jim低沉地大笑着。Mycroft瞪着他，好奇事情是怎么发展成这样的（他的头脑没有提供现成的解说，但他猜这也是意料之 中）并且祈祷他弟弟还在昏迷之中。他用手背擦了擦嘴，试图让自己的声音听起来不受影响，虽然他有点喘不过气而且能感到脸颊里血液的温度，“虽然我或许无法 阻止你伤害我关心的人，别以为我不会或是不能伤害你。我现在没有干扰你的生计，但这可以非常，非常轻易地改变——”

“天啊Mycroft，继续说，”Jim大笑，发出高潮一样的声音，“你这样兴奋的时候他妈的性感爆了。我知道你会感觉很棒的。让我们操一——”

就在这时Mycroft揍了他一拳。他的力道把握并不好；他不是Sherlock，通常也完全没有任何打架的本能。虽然如此，那一拳还是稳稳地打中了，让小个子的男人猛然顿住了呼吸。

Mycroft低语，“ **这** 感觉很棒，Jim。谢谢你。”他转身，双手微微颤抖着解开了Sherlock的脚踝。“来吧Sherlock，醒醒。我们回家。”

Jim 呼吸顺畅之后马上开始大笑，音调微微提高而且微微疯狂，“哦… Mycroft…”他喘着气，站起身来，手依然按在下腹上，继续笑。“我们得再来一次… 你… 你才是能在玩更高级别的人。至于Sherlock… 虽然他妈的聪明透顶，但… 天啊，我真希望我能… 把你俩揉成一个完美的天才…”

Sherlock醒了过来，虽然看上去还是有点晕乎乎的。他呻吟，“操… Mycroft…”他似乎突然找回了刚才几分钟的记忆，因为他几乎慌乱地在眼前舒展开自己修长的手，然后宽慰疲倦地叹了一口气，“发生了什么…”

Mycroft突然意识到Jim已经消失在了板条箱和大型设备的迷宫里。他长长地叹了一口气，解开Sherlock另一条腿，“很明显我不用你也解决了案件。”

“你的手上沾了血，”Sherlock指出，舒展了一下自己修长的双腿，因为血液猛然涌回脚趾里那种脚麻的感觉抖了一下。他轻轻叹了口气。

“那不是我的，”Mycroft平静地告诉他。他检查着自己弟弟的时候感到了满足并有力，后者毫发无伤，除了一些瘀痕和手上浅浅的划痕，“你的手疼吗？”

“有一点刺痛，是的。”Sherlock说，不肯显得不够冷静。

“你的室友大概能帮你处理那个伤口，”Mycroft说，站起来伸手去拉Sherlock。右手对右手，Sherlock在哥哥的帮助下僵硬地站了起来。

Holmes家长男仔细评估了他一下，然后说，“我会给Anthea打个电话，她很快就会过来。你等了很久吗？”

“几个小时吧，”Sherlock说，扶着Mycroft的肩膀保持平衡，“相当平静单调。一直到他们把我带出来见你之前我都没看见Moriarty或者Moran。这很奇怪… 他们没有…”他顿了一下，似乎是想找到正确的说法，“他们没有把我当成诱饵以外的任何东西。”

Mycroft 皱眉，注意到了Sherlock声音里那种奇怪的语调。他看上去几乎有些因为Moriarty没有对他感兴趣而不高兴。他感到一阵同情，几乎察觉不到地轻 轻靠在Sherlock身上。更年轻的男人仔细地打量着他，发现了这外露的感情。Sherlock清了清嗓子，像个男人一样拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀。 “干得好，Mycroft。你终于自己做了点什么。”

Mycroft以他那种长期受苦的方式叹了一口气，“我一直都自己做事情的，Sherlock。你只是没注意到，因为你太自我中心了。我们小时候你的心理医生总是和妈咪这么说。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“她是个白痴。”

Mycroft 轻轻笑了，扶着自己的弟弟从那阴森昏暗的货仓里走到了Anthea等着的车前。他坐进车里，看着他体重过轻的弟弟似乎像只蜘蛛一样四肢蜷起，所有精力都用 完了。要想出他的晚上的流程很容易。他会回家，拒绝John的帮助，然后沉思着像是仪式一样自己清理受伤的伤口。然后他会躺在沙发上，头枕在情人大腿上， 他们会一起心不在焉看电视，Sherlock会告诉他这一天发生的事情。John会着急担忧然后抱紧他，他会做噩梦，然后Sherlock会抱住他。他们 相辅相成补足了彼此，虽然他们不会去结婚，但都会在另一人死后几小时之内就死去，因为他们完全无法面对一个另一人已经不在了的世界。

他 知道他也遇见了能匹配上自己的人。Sherlock的人生都用来悄悄搜索能理解他的人，而Mycroft则用自己的人生一点一点缩回自己体内，直到他几乎 无法追踪自己脑内的模式。Jim Moriarty对他生命的侵入既不受欢迎也相当令人不快，但就在他看着自己弟弟靠在窗户上打盹的时候，他好奇着爱上一个并不喜欢的人是否可能。这不是 爱，但他无法否认自己感到了一种崭新有趣的情感波动。他无意识地用指尖碰着自己的嘴唇，缓缓地呼出一口气。


End file.
